Verdammt Noch Mal
by OrianPrime92
Summary: Major Sanderson was just a normal 19 year old SAS soldier in Iraq. He expected to die when he was shot in three different places, his friend certainly had. Now, he's in a video game. Verdammt noch mal... Price/OC, Soap/OC, Gaz/OC slash warning!


Because, Hime and CJ were all for this. |D

Pairings: Price/OC, Soap/OC, Gaz/OC

Warnings: Slash(boy/boy), OCs, cursing, cross-dimensional, rather large age differences(but still legal!), violence, Homosexual's 1st POV, Character death(s), possible slight OOC-ness.

"Anyone who has ever looked into the glazed eyes of a soldier dying on the battlefield will think hard before starting a war." - Otto Von Bismark

_Chapter One_

"Major Sanderson!" The 19 year old major turned around at his companion's call. He saw his fellow SAS member staring off behind them. He turned his green eyes to the same target and they widened as he watched the American military arrive.

"_Major Sanderson! This is Bravo Ten! Backup Unit six is here! Get your squad out of there!_" Major Sanderson heard the general yell at him over the radio. He snapped out of his revere.

"_Copy that Bravo Ten!_" He turned to his companion, "Templar! Let's move it!" He called, German accent thick in his voice. The other, Sergeant Marcus "Templar" Moonwolf, startled and nodded.

"Yes'sir!" The squad of four headed out. Templar stumbled and fell. Major Sanderson cussed and ran to help him when suddenly, he was staring at the smoke-filled sky.

_Thumo Thump. Thump Thump._

"Major Sanderson! _Bravo Ten! This is Templar! The Major's down! I repeat, Major Sanderson is down!_"

_Thump Thump. Thump Thump._

Somebody was looking at him. It was too dark to see who it was. His surroundings changed, no longer the sunny, hot, dry land of Iraq.

"_Sheeit_!" The man cussed in an American accent. "_Yo, this is Griggs._" He said into a radio. "_Found an SAS operative! Rank, major! He's dying here, guys! He needs medical attention!_"

_Thump Thump. Thump Thump._

"Major Sanderson! I'm coming for you!" Templar called to the man. He was back in the hot landscape of Iraq. Sanderson coughed, something metallic rising in his throat and being ejected as he did so. His neck hurt, his shoulder hurt, his chest hurt.

"_I'm hit!_" Another of his squad screamed.

_Thump Thump. Thump Thump._

"Look at me! Look at me, kid!" A soldier in a baseball cap with the English flag on it was over him now. He could see the man clearly; dark hair, facial hair, dark eyes... "Stay with us! We're getting you help!" He had an English accent.

_Thump Thump. Thump Thump._

"_I'm down!_" Templar's voice shrieked. No...

_Thump Thump. Thump Thump._

"Tem... plar..." He wheezed, eyes glossing over, whether from sorrow and tears or death, he didn't know. He didn't care. "No..."

"We're losing him!" Someone cried.

_Thump Thump._

"Stay with us Major Sanderson!" Bravo Ten was wheeling him somewhere.

_Thump Thump._

"What's your name kid? Talk to me! Stay awake! Stay with me! Look at me!"

_Thump Thump._

"Medic!"

_Thump Thump._

"Soap, get the tweezers!"

_Thump Thump_.

"We're losing him!"

_Beeeeeeeee..._

I woke up to a bright light and groaned. What happened?

"Oh thank god you're awake..." I turned and squinted, seeing a man in a baseball cap with the English flag on it. He had dark hair, both on his head and on his face, and deep, dark brown eyes, practically black. He was wearing an SAS uniform. I frowned, my green eyes narrowing.

"We need answers, son." Another SAS member walked over. He had dark facial hair, black eyes and a boonie hat on. It was clear he was the one in charge. "Beginning with your name and rank."

"Major... Sanderson..." Oh bloody _hell_ it hurt to talk!

"Major? The hell man, how old is he? Twelve?" An American said from the doorway. It hurt to look that way, so I don't know what he looks like. I glared.

"_Neunzehn._" I replied in my native language.

"_German_? A bloody _German officer_ in the _English_ Special Air Service?" A third SAS member said. He had dark hair, mohawk, and bright blue eyes.

"A German _child_ officer, no less." The American said. The man in charge told them to shut up and get out. Well, he should have.

"Enough. Go." He really said. Mohawk and the American left. The man who I woke up to remained, but the one in charge seemed to not notice, or didn't care. "Okay, kid. How-"

"_Mein Mutter_ _ist_ Scottish and birthed me on English soil." I replied, "She died then, so _Mein Vater_ took me back to Germany with him when I was old enough to travel. I lived in Deutschland for most of my life, but every year, I was taken to visit _Mutti's_ grave on my _Geburstag_."

"That's... depressing." The man I woke to said. I smiled briefly.

"When _Vater_ died when I was 17, I moved to Scotland and then, at 18, I joined your army. I rose in rank quick."

"_Clearly_." The man in charge said, "I'm Captain Price, that's Gaz." He nodded to the man sitting next to the medical bed. "The other one was Sergeant Soap and the American is a Marine, Griggs." Sergeant Soap? Ser-

"Templar..." I frowned, my heart aching immediately.

"Who?" Gaz asked.

"_Mein Freund_." I replied, "_Er ist tot._" They looked confused.

"Uhh... I understood the friend part..."

"Sergeant Marcus "Templar" Moonwolf. He... He died, in battle. Das same one zhat left me at your mercy." I told them in English. Gaz put a hand on my shoulder, gently, and rubbed it with his thumb.

"We've all lost mates, kid. He's in a better place now." Captain Price said. I nodded.

"_Do not pity zhe dead. Pity zhe living, and zhose who do not know love._" I quoted someone; I'm not sure who said that, but I hold those words close to my heart, especially now.

"Amen, brother." Gaz told me. I smiled at him weakly. They eventually had to leave, which left me alone to my own devices. About an hour later, two women came in.

"I'm telling you CJ, this guy could be one of _us_!" One with black hair and blue eyes hissed. She was Hispanic. The slightly shorter woman shook her head. She had brown-blond hair and hazel eyes.

"We don't _know_ that Hime!" They had a slight accent, mixed between American and English.

"But-"

"Vhat are you complaining about in a medical vard?" I asked, cutting her complaint off. Both turned to me, eyes calculating.

"I've been here for three weeks." The second one, CJ, said, "One day, I was on a recon with my partner, in Iraq. The next, I was in Afghanistan, being shot at Russians."

"I've been here for a week and a half." The other one, Hime, said, "I was patching up my sister-in-arms, since I'm a field medic. The next moment, I was patching up Griggs."

"We were born in England, but our parents were American, so we lived there until we were fifteen." CJ continued.

"I'm Lieutenant "Hime" Allen."

"Captain "CJ" Johns."

"Major Sanderson." I greeted, "I vas falling back vith my squad, when I was shot." They frowned, concerned. "One moment, it was bright, sunny and _hot as hell_, and then Griggs was over me, too dark to see anything other zhan an outline. I kept going back and forth, listening to both sides trying to save me, my freund dying during dis, until my heart stopped. I woke up here, vith Gaz next to me."

"So... We're probably from the same world." CJ surmised.

"Great..." Hime rolled her eyes, "We can be the _Bad Friends Trio_." I snorted.

"Hetalia?" I asked. She perked.

"I'm Spain, CJ's France and you are Prussia!"

"Awesome." I grinned. Hime laughed as CJ shook her head, clearly confused.

"Hetalia doesn't exist in this world! Shut it before someone hears you two!" She hissed, paranoid. I shrugged with my good shoulder.

"Calm down. If us randomly being here doesn't raise suspicions, zhen I'm sure Hetalia von't." We continued to talk for a while. I learned that they were both eighteen and ready for anything. And here Soap and Griggs were complaining about _my_ age.

"Hullo, sunshine." We turned to see Gaz walk in with Soap and Captain Price.

"Good news ladies, you are no longer stuck in this safe house." Captain Price said. The two cheered and high five'd each other. "Major Sanderson, you'll be joining the two into members of the 22nd regiment of the SAS."

"Wait, _your_ squad?" CJ asked.

"It's your lucky day." Soap said.

"So, how long did it take those birds to find you?" Gaz asked me as he came to stand by my side. I chuckled.

"An hour."

"Huh, that was slower than how they found each other." Gaz said.

"Gaz, help Sanderson into his uniform." Captain Price tossed him my new uniform. "Then meet us at the helo."

"Yes'sir." Gaz replied. I watched as Soap and CJ left, talking to each other. Hime followed Captain Price out, asking a million questions per minute. It took a while for me to get into my new uniform, what with my shy nature and he was quick to get flustered when he realized I was shy and uncomfortable. Once I was dressed, he helped me out of bed. My shoulder was casted and my arm in a sling, gauze wrapped around my neck and chest. We walked quickly to the helicopter.

"Looking sharp, Sanderson." CJ and Hime teased. I blushed more, still flustered from Gaz changing me. He was still a little blushed, too.

"You've had no problems changing other men before, mate. That's why I had you do it." I heard the Captain say. Gaz laughed nervously before mumbling something under his breath before we all got into the helicopter to take us to the 22nd SAS regiment's base.

This was going to be a bloody long flight...


End file.
